


Knives and Sex

by AbstractionDesolation



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood Play, Cutting, Dominant Hux, M/M, Sadistic Hux, Seriously Graphic, Smut, Submissive Ren, don't read if bloody smut bugs you, masochistic Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractionDesolation/pseuds/AbstractionDesolation
Summary: Takes place after What You Want. Goes a bit further.





	Knives and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome comments and messages be they praise or bashing. I really want a male's opinion - I don't know how well I portray this.

Two months. Two months since Hux had last seen Ren. He'd left the dark haired man with clean black linens, fresh white bandages, and the promise he'd return if Ren desired. He'd hoped Ren would text sooner rather than later, having left his number on the memo pad he'd torn Ren's suicide note from. But there'd been nothing. His email had gone unanswered and he suspected that he troubled young masochist had decided to go ahead with his plan and killed himself. It aggravated Hux, to think of the waste of such an intriguing life. 

He slipped the worn and tattered note from his pants, reading the now familiar lines again. Ren had a flair for the melodramatic, his words meant to wound the reader, evoke shame and guilt for the situation. But Hux could see the underlying thread. Ren had a troubled past, full of the pressure to achieve and the feeling he'd never live up, never succeed in being good enough. He could understand - he had the same feelings. But he turned his past into determination and the need for control. Ren... Well, Ren let it break him. Hux sighed. He'd felt they worked well together. He'd been able to do more to and with Ren than with anyone in a while; it had satisfied him on a level he hadn't felt for so long. He refolded the page, jamming it angrily into his hip pocket. A shining moment, a beautiful orgasm, a few hours of idly trying to tease out who Ren really was, and it was over. 

They'd spent a good amount of time awkwardly together before he'd left. Hux had asked where the bathroom was, grabbing his clothes and leaving his blood slick toy in bed. He'd rinsed off in the shower, figuring if Ren really cared he could get up and stop him. When he came back in he practically dragged Ren off the bed, steering him firmly to the bathroom where he deposited him on the edge of tub. He took a towel from the bar and wet it, gently wiping away the blood, sex, and sweat. Ren nodded toward the mirror when asked about gauze and Hux found an adequate supply in the hidden medicine cabinet. "You want to wash your hair now so you don't wet down the tape later?" A silent head shake and Hux finished his ministrations before leading Ren back to the bedroom. 

Ren dressed and together they changed the sheets, Hux insisting they throw the soiled material into the wash immediately before the stains set. Ren had smiled at his adamance, and broke out of whatever thoughts had had him so far away. He'd lead the way to his ridiculously out of date kitchen and made them peanut butter sandwiches. There hadn't been much in the way of food, Ren explaining that it had seemed pointless given the now abandoned plan. Hux had asked questions, backing off when certain lines of query threw storm clouds across Ren's expressive face. Other instances he'd seen flashes of a truly handsome and somewhat shy smile. Talking sword play especially had brought a light to those dark eyes. 

And now it seemed those glimpses would have to suffice. Hux had found himself deeply intrigued before he left, hopeful for another opportunity to explore the responsive, sexy, and kinky man. But that hope was slowly fading. He settled in to trying to put the thoughts of wrapping that long hair in his fist and baring that freckled throat out of his mind. He succeeded more often than not now, his iron control over himself too ingrained to be ignored. Tonight though... His fist clenched, ghosts of silken strands tickling his palm. 

The soft mrrowl from the floor pulled him back to reality. The orange feline sat on her haunches, gazing defiantly at him until he retrieved the can of food from the cupboard and dished it up. "Of course Millicent. Couldn't forget to keep your schedule now, could I?" The cat blinked sardonically at him before leaping delicately to the counter and planting her face in the can he'd just emptied out. He scooped her up, grumbling as he removed the container from her head. He placed her and the dish on the floor before heading to his home office to do some work. 

He could easily leave some of these details to the minions. There were plenty of nameless interns and lower level lackeys that would have leapt at the chance to do something for Hux, to get in to his good graces. The thought of letting even a small portion of the project out of his control made him grimace. Wasn't the old adage 'if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself?' And this was too grand a scheme to leave it to the little people. A recent defection of one of their company members to a rival had proven it further. While that department scrambled to update and head off any possible fallout from the now shared knowledge, Hux was confident his own ducks were in a row as it were. 

He was jolted from his work some time later. The soft chirp and buzz of his phone startled Millicent, who in turn dug her claws into Hux's thigh as she leapt off his lap. He shot a lovingly annoyed glance after her and reached for the phone. He'd been at it for hours and his back clicked and popped as he leaned. Gripping his phone he raised his arms over his head and stretched, groaning softly at the release of tight muscles. He yawned and swung his arms forward, flicking the screen to life. Whoever it was, he had no intention of responding. Everyone at the job knew he was to be contacted for true emergencies only and he never, ever, went out for company bonding activities. 

-Are you awake?-

Hux glanced at the clock in the corner, noting it was a little after eleven. A perturbed expression crossed his face. He didn't recognize the number, and the message was nothing anyone he knew would send. Very few people in his life knew his personal contact information. Fewer still used it. Thumbs tapping quickly he wrote -Whoever this is, you have the wrong number. Please refrain from sending any further messages.- The "message sent" noise had barely finished before the phone chirped again. 

-Hux?- 

It suddenly clicked. He'd given his number to -Ren? I'm sorry, I am not familiar with this number.-

Moments after he hit send the new message displayed. -Oh, sorry. Are you busy or can you come over?-

-On my way.-

A shiver ran through him. He'd been ready to put Ren firmly in the past, a useful mental image for later examination but with no future. It was odd then that the man would text on a night when he'd found it difficult to completely let go. He wondered if Ren had some sort of awareness of when someone thought about him - kind of like how a chill down your back supposedly meant someone was walking over your future grave, or an itchy nose meant money coming your way. His lips twisted wryly at the stupidity of the thought. The last time someone told him the line about the grave he'd quipped that he must be destined to be buried beneath a well-trodden side walk. That had been the end of that conversation. 

He sniffed himself and decided he smelled too much like cat food and work. Ren could wait - after all, Hux had waited months so what was a few more minutes. He dropped his clothes neatly into the hamper and stepped into the shower. When he was clean and smelled less of cat and more of Irish Spring he got out and toweled off. He slicked his hair back, forgoing the usual gel he needed to tame the wild red mop since the water would hopefully hold it back. He'd shaved that morning so he skipped it but he brushed his teeth again. When he dressed it was in his version of causal. A deep forest green long sleeved tshirt and black pants. He owned tennis shoes, but didn't like to wear them, instead opting for his black boots. 

Millicent looked him over when he finally emerged from his room, giving him her patented kitty side-eye. "What do you think?" She blinked at him, making him smile and slowly blink back. She returned the lazy gesture and then brushed past him, leaving orange fur on his ankle. Someone had told him once that blinking slowly at a cat and having it do the same back was a sign of affection between the two and he'd taken to doing it with Millie. More often than not she responded and it made him happy to know there was at least one creature in the universe that cared about him. 

"Bye Millie. Be good." The keys clinked as he picked them from the hook and he double checked his lock before leaving. 

There were no lights on the homes to clearly show the house numbers and he drove by twice before remembering which it was. He pulled into the driveway, careful of the motorcycle parked haphazardly against the beaten garage door. He eased himself out of the vehicle and sauntered to the door. He was ready to knock, but the main door was open behind the screen door. He checked it and found it unlocked. Stepping in he called softly, "Ren?"

 

The silent darkness was broken only by the faint orange glare of a streetlight through the lopsided blinds. He took a moment to let his eyes adjust, not trusting his memory of the room's layout. "Ren?" He spoke calmly, though his blood throbbed through him. He called again, a little louder. "Ren? It's Hux." No reply. He walked cautiously down the hall, sparing a minor glance to the kitchen as he passed. 

The door to Ren's room was closed. Again, Hux made to knock and again the door opened easily before him. The sudden light made him blink in surprise. The room lights were off but there were candles glowing on the bedside table. When he could focus past the surprise he stepped into the room.

A grin spread across his lips. He couldn't help it. Kylo was there alright. Nude and sprawled lasciviously across the bed, his own mouth quirked up at the edges in a knowing smirk. He lay against two mounded pillows, upper body propped up. The sheets were once again white and the small bundle Hux knew to contain the knives lay near the naked man's thigh. The candle light made Ren's skin golden, soft, and oh so very tempting. He wanted to run his fingertips, his nails, a blade down those muscled limbs. 

Hux reigned himself in slightly, breath stuttering as he shifted to readjust himself within his pants. The lines of last session were shades of pink; the criss crossing marks across the chest and three lines across the belly were mostly healed but the two deeper wounds were darker and only starting to scar. The horizontal marks Kylo had etched himself were silvered and fading, no new lines evident. Hux glanced at his wrists - nothing. He'd half expected slash marks but the wrists were clean. 

"Hux?" A masculine chuckle rolled out of Ren as Hux brought his gaze back to the dark eyes. The smirk deepened. He shifted his weight, the knives clinking in their cloth as his hip brushed them. 

"I thought you were dead."

"You thought wrong."

He felt like he should feel awkward, standing in the doorway as he stared at the man before him. But he didn't. He just felt need. Need to touch, taste and cut. His own low chuckled escaped him and he reached down and drew his shirt over his head. He folded it as he kicked off his shoes. The pants and socks went neatly with them as he stepped closer to the bed. The boxers stayed in place, his half erect cock pressed against the fabric. 

Slipping over the foot of the bed, he crawled his way to Ren's body on all fours. He dropped his head, raising his gaze and giving a predatory look. When he was halfway up the bed, between Ren's calves, he raised up to his knees slowly, trailing his nails along the strong legs and up the scarred thighs. Kylo shivered minutely and Hux saw his nipples tighten as goosebumps rode his skin at the touch. 

The scars were layered, all horizontal more or less but crossed and haphazard. They covered the front of his thighs, stopping before the curve of his leg. Hux knew he had to fix that. There was too much unmarred flesh here. He edged closer until his knees touched skin, forcing Ren to spread his legs. The bundle was right there, beckoning to Hux and he reached for it. 

Carefully he unfolded the cloth and revealed the blades, dull and black and so very, very sharp. He chose one, slipping the rest to the end of his reach away from their bodies. 

"Ready?" His voice was low, anticipatory. 

"Do it Hux."

Hux ran his left fingertips over Ren's upper leg at the dip where leg and body meet. He inhaled deeply and traced his fingers across the strange texture of the scars. On the right he did the same but with the barest edge of the blade. He didn't put any pressure as he played at that edge but he pressed when he reached the scars. He left a bloody ribbon vertically and tipped his head back in pleasure as Ren gasped and made a small moan. 

He was only getting started. 

Kylo's body responded, his cock stirring, as blood welled. Hux angled the knife in his hand and freed his index finger to track the new wound. The pain of it hitched Ren's breath and he made another small noise. Hux reveled in it as he knelt there, left hand petting those scarred lines, right rubbing the blood across the pale skin. His erection pulsed. 

He moved back slightly, allowing himself to bend over and run his lips along Ren's right thigh. He licked at the edge of the blood, face inches away from Ren's groin. He swapped the knife to his other hand and without turning his face from the blood, added a similar slice on the other side. He licked from bottom to top of the cut, letting the blood spread across his lips and as he sat up slightly he looked into Ren's face. 

Ren's eyes were half closed, heavy lidded but focused. He watched as a bead of his own blood rolled from Hux's lower lip to fall onto his now fully hard penis. Hux smiled and it was as though a jungle cat could be seductive. Hux bent to the other leg and nuzzled at that wound. He kept caressing the right leg, running his fingers into the shallow cut. He coated his mouth with blood. Then, sitting center again, he let it drip, noticing every twitch as Kylo's body reacted. 

He edged back slightly again, taking the blade into his right hand. The red slickness was spreading, stark against Ren's pale skin. He made a small cut above and to the inside of the knee. He folded down, sucking the wound until he'd nearly bruised the flesh around it. He smiled to himself as Ren made small noises and his legs tensed and relaxed. He pulled away and made another small slice, halfway between knee and top of leg and repeated the gesture, gliding his tongue into the split skin. The top of his head brushed against Ren's groin. 

When Ren finally whimpered out loud Hux pulled back. This time he made his cut at the top of the leg, in that delightful "v" of body. It was shallow, as he didn't want to pierce the artery but it was good enough. The blood was immediate, dark as it rolled it's way down his inner thigh toward his ass. "Hux..." it was half question, half pleading. 

Hux leaned down and his tongue burned a long line from right above the sheet, along the inner thigh, up to the cut. His face brushed the smooth skin of the other man's balls, up until he was nearly resting his cheek on Kylo's shaft as he sucked the upper wound. More whimpers and Hux had never felt so aroused. He pulled back and licked his lips. "Hux..." It was a shivery, breathy exhale of a word. Hux just smiled with his crimson mouth. 

Hux laid down carefully between Ren's legs. His own feet dangled over the foot of the bed and his erection throbbed near Kylo's calf as he laid on his side, his head on the opposite thigh from the still free flowing blood. He dropped the knife near the others across Ren's lap and brought his hand back to trail across the wounds. He pressed, hard enough to make the other man inhale, sharp and deep. 

Retraining his gaze he brought fingertips to the long, twitching cock in front of him. He left marks everywhere his fingers touched. He dabbed blood in nonsense patterns on the other's skin. Then he tipped his head up, looking at Kylo. His eyes were locked on Hux's hand and his own body. 

The scent of copper filled his nostrils as he now let his hands run along Ren's legs. "Please." It was soft, quavering, but it was what he was waiting for. He bent again and ran his lips across the inner thigh wound, jaw working as he kneaded and worked. Then he turned his face. Kylo's cock was right there. Hux flicked his tongue out and Ren moaned softly. He gazed at his bloody marks on the soft warm skin before he pressed his mouth to a spot, sucking it away. 

When he had run out of blood he moved to another area, and then another, flicking his tongue over each. When all of the blood he could reach was gone he pulled his legs up and rolled over, facing Kylo from where he was now on hands and knees. Once more he dipped his head, locking his mouth on the uppermost wound and digging tongue and teeth into it. He saw more bloody fingerprints he'd missed from the side and licked at one but he didn't open his mouth to suck at it. 

Carefully he blazed a trail up Kylo's cock with the barest tip of his tongue. When he got to the head he laid a kiss to the smooth and glistening skin. Precum had leaked out and shone in the candle light. He grinned, making sure those dark eyes were fixed on him completely before letting his mouthful of blood spill down. Kylo's hips bucked as his body was coated like a candle being dipped in wax upside down. 

It was beautiful - the fullness of Ren's manhood throbbed under the candy coating of blood. Hux ran a hand down his own side, stroking himself as he stared. He was so turned on he knew he wouldn't last long if he kept up his movements. Blood pooled in the neatly groomed black pubic patch. Taking a deep breath Hux dug his fingers into the inner thigh cut and brought his face down towards. He sucked the head of Ren's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and drinking down the red stickiness. 

Kylo's body trembled and his hips rose involuntarily. Hux slowly took more and more of Ren's length into his mouth, keeping a near constant motion and suction. Ren was long enough that, combined with the angle, it was difficult to take him in. He managed though, listening to Kylo moaning his name now. Ren's hands grasped Hux's head, messing up his red locks and holding him down. When he needed to breathe he forced his way up. A few breaths and he plunged back down, engulfing him again. 

"Hux... I don't ... I don't have ... Control ..." Each word was panted out, small noises escaping between them. 

Hux took his bloody hand and cupped Ren's balls, massaging as he began moving his head up and down. He fucked Ren's cock into and out of his mouth, a low growl emanating from his throat. 

"Oh, fuck... Oh fuck ... Oh fuck ..." Ren's body tightened and he spasmed as he came. Hux was ready, pulling back and holding the cum as he had the blood earlier. He released Kylo and crawled up his body until they were face to face. He placed one hand on either side of the dark haired head and did a sort of push up. He kissed the other man, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Ren made a soft startled sound as his own bloody cum was thrust into him. His body tensed as the kiss deepened and he swallowed convulsively. 

Smirking into the kiss, Hux reached between them and with a few strokes he came on Ren's belly. He broke away, rolling to Ren's side and made a long, slow satisfied sound. Ren panted and twitched next to him. It had been a quick orgasm, as turned on as he had been and he was pleased. Yet again there had been no actual sex, but he was satiated in a way he'd only been once before - the last time with Kylo actually. 

"Fuck Hux!" Ren sighed. 

"I know." His voice was low. 

They lay together a while until their breathing had returned to normal and the blood was dried and uncomfortable. Hux rose, pulling a sleepy eyed Kylo to his feet. The sheets were a Rorschach pattern of red on white and he smiled. 

He couldn't wait for next time.


End file.
